


You're Back...

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Derek comes back to Beacon Hills with Stiles to help in the war against Gerard and the hunters. He hasn't been back since he left Y/N and the rest of the pack. Will she finally get closure on why he left her? Does she want to hear it?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, I really don't know what I'm doing at all. I hope it's semi-ok! Let me know in the comments! <3
> 
> (Y/N is supposed to be Stiles' cousin, they are the same age)

You were crouching behind a pillar with Scott trying to avoid the gunfire. You could see Lydia in front of you, you could tell she was holding back a scream. Deucalion was a little beside you, looking more lifeless as time passed on. Monroe and her little posse were currently letting as many bullets out of their machine guns as it would take to kill you all. They were closing in and you could feel your heart beating loudly in your chest.

"Scott, we need to move," you said reaching for his arm.

"Y/N there's no where to go, I don't know what to do," Scott said sounding panicked. He looked to the side of you both, eyes widening as he saw a hunter approaching you, gun aimed and ready. Your eyes followed his and you stumbled as Scott moved himself in front of you. Just as you thought the man was going to pull the trigger, a car lurched forward hitting him. You and Scott both jumped back seeing Stiles's jeep, with Stiles in the driver's seat.

"You didn't think you were doing this without me did you?" Stiles said smirking. You and Scott both let out surprised laughs

"Without us?" 

You froze, you knew that voice. You looked over and saw the one and only Derek Hale, next to the jeep. You couldn't think about it too long before he wolfed out, jumping into the battle. Stiles scrambled to get out of the jeep, running to you. You both ran up to Lydia, trying to cover yourselves from the gunfire still happening, and showing no signs of slowing. You could hear the roars of the werewolves fighting off the hunters. After a few minutes you heard the sound of car doors opening and closing quickly, you looked up to see the hunters fleeing. You stood slowly and were immediately brought into a hug by Stiles.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this, any of it! Not a single word" He asked. Lydia stood beside him and grabbed his hand.

"We had reasons," His girlfriend said as you all made your way toward Scott, who was kneeling in front of Deucalion. The older wolf struggling to get words out.

"Gerard...w-what he-e fears most. He can't-t beat you, and he knows it," Deucalion said struggling to breathe. He lifted his eyes to each of you before taking one last breath, his hand falling limp in Scott's. You all stood motionless, an uneasy feeling spreading through all of you.

"It's really started, hasn't it," Malia said.

"What's started?" said Stiles

"It's an all out war." Scott answered standing up and turning to look at you all. Peter came walking up behind Derek, and you could tell his eyes were on you, but your eyes haven't left Deucalion. Scott moved forward, hugging Derek tightly.

"As much as I enjoy the impromtu family reunion, what are you doing here," Peter asked as the boys pulled away from each other. You still haven't looked at Derek, your eyes finding Malia's, who gave you a sympathetic look before they found the floor. Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"I found a pack slaughtered in Brazil. There were two words written in blood on the wall: Beacon Hills."

Scott looked at him incredulously. "You came back for Beacon Hills?"

"No, I came back for you and well-" Derek said cutting himself off looking over at you. You could feel everyone's eyes on you, you looked up and risked a glance at Derek. He was still looking at you, an unreadable expression on his face. You looked away quickly, rubbing at your legs.

"So now what," you asked turning to Scott. He looked at you, looking almost sad, before turning to look at everyone.

"We go back to the loft, and we make a plan." You all nodded in agreement, and began your way back to the loft. When inside you made your way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass for water. After a year, you didn't think you'd be this affected over Derek leaving. But seeing him, brought up a whole storm of emotions, and all you wanted was for them to go away. You took a deep breath, and took a sip of your water.

"Bet you didn't think you'd see him ever again huh," Peter said coming to stand next to you at the counter, you rolled your eyes.

"You're enjoying this aren't you."

"I resent that statement Y/N, I'm just glad to have my dear nephew back," he said scoffing.

"Yeah, you're full of crap, you only exist for drama," you said rolling your eyes again as he chuckled.

"Derek! Glad to see you!," Peter said as Derek joined you in the kitchen.

"Hi," Derek said quietly, ignoring his uncle, trying to catch your eyes. You pushed away from the counter and walked out of the kitchen, making your way back to the rest of the pack. Derek sighed, leaning up against the counter.

"Do you think she'll ever talk to me again," he said turning to his uncle.

“You really hurt her Derek, do you think you deserve to be spoken to again?”

Derek shot him a look. The two of them made their way to the living room, to work with the rest of you on the plan. After a little while, you all took a break, Derek was catching up with everyone. Eventually he turned to you, and everyone tried to pretend they weren't listening to what was about to go down.

“Can we talk? Privately?” He said to you. You looked up at him, crossing your arms.

“Anything you want to say to me, you can say it right here.” 

He sighed, “Y/N, I owe you an apology.”

You scoffed. “Are you serious? You left town, without so much as a goodbye, and you haven’t spoken to me since then. Yeah, yeah I’d say that deserves an apology.” Everyone went silent, looking between you and Derek, shame all over his face.

“I’m sorry Y/N, I am. You have to believe me. I couldn’t bring you into more danger by taking you, I had to go on my own. Saying goodbye would have been too hard, I loved you too much, I still do.” You heard a gasp, though you didn’t know who it came from. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from forming. You've waited for so long to hear his explanation, now that you had it you honestly don't know if it helped anything.

“I had to find out from Stiles…Stiles!” You yelled, you bit your lip, the tears falling down your face. Derek didn’t say anything. “Do you know how that made me feel? Derek, I felt worthless. Like everything we had was nothing, that I meant nothing to you. So forgive me for thinking you never loved me at all,” you said standing up and rushing out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

You were sitting on your bed, laptop in front of you. You were attempting to do homework, but failing miserably as you couldn’t get Derek’s words out of your head, “I loved you too much, I still do.” You had stopped crying a little while ago, but you could still feel the stickiness the tears left behind as you wiped at your cheeks. You heard a light knock at your door, and looked up to see your Uncle Noah.

“Hey, how was work,” you asked closing your laptop as he sat down at the edge of your bed.

“It was good, I wish we’d gotten reports of rapid gunfire a little sooner, but it was fine,” he said giving you a pointed look, you feigning innocence. “I’m glad no one was seriously hurt, aside from Deucalion…Stiles is downstairs.”

“I know, we caught up earlier.”

“He thinks you’re mad at him for bringing Derek back to Beacon Hills.”

You sighed, “I’m not mad at him, Derek does what he wants, it’s not his fault.” Noah sighed

“Derek is downstairs too you know, he wants to talk to you.”

“I’m sure he does,” you said playing with the blanket you had on your bed. Noah took your hand gently.

“You know, when we adopted you all those years ago, I was always worried about the boys you’d eventually bring home. Your aunt used to make fun of me all the time. When Claudia died, my first thought was ‘How am I supposed to raise two kids on my own?’”

“I think you did a pretty good job, I mean with me anyway, Stiles is totally a lost cause,” you both laughed.

“I used to make Stiles promise he’d look after you at school, keep an eye on the boys he thought you might’ve liked. And then two years ago, you met Derek Hale and all I could think of was ‘crap,’” You weren’t looking at him now, you knew where this was going. “I could see how much you loved him, how much you still love him. Now, I know he made a mistake. I know he hurt you, and trust me I could’ve killed him myself. But he’s here now, and he wants to explain.” You took a deep breath, and nodded. “I love you, kid.”

“Love you too.” He kissed your head and made his way back downstairs. A few minutes later, Derek was standing in your doorway.

“Can I come in?” He asked, shifting awkwardly in the doorway. You could tell he was nervous, something not seen often on the former-alpha. You nodded, and he sat in the chair at your desk. You both sat in silence for a few minutes. “Please say something Y/N.” You bit your lip, you could feel the stinging of tears behind your eyes.

“I don’t think you want to hear what I have to say,” you replied quietly, finally looking up at him.

“I do, whatever you have to say I deserve, please. Just talk to me, I need to know what you’re feeling,” he said sounding almost desperate. You took a deep breath, tears now welling in your eyes.

“That day…when we decided I would stay here with Lydia and the rest of you would go to Mexico, you knew.” Tears were running down your face now, showing no signs of stopping. “You knew you weren’t coming back, and you didn’t t-tell me.” You could barely get the words out, Derek’s eyes shining with tears. “And then Stiles came home… and he told me you almost died. And for a minute- I wondered if maybe it would’ve been better if you did.” His face fell, you were sobbing. “Because I could handle you dying, what I couldn’t live knowing, was that you left me.” You tried wiping your tears away, you could see Derek’s own tears running down his cheeks. You felt like you couldn’t breath.

“I should’ve told you, I know I should have. I’ve made so many mistakes, and I’ve hurt the one person I told myself I never would. Y/N I’m sorry. I’m sorry you feel this way, I’m sorry for leaving you, but I’m not sorry for loving you enough to try and keep you safe. I knew that if I told you, I wouldn’t have been able to say goodbye, so I was a coward. But I’m back now, and I love you, so please, please, just give me another chance.” You let out a sob, you could see he was trying to hold himself back from rushing to your side.

“My love for you wasn’t enough to make you stay the last time, why should I believe now is any different?” You watched as he deflated in his seat, he wiped his eyes and looked at you.

“I know you don’t trust me, and I don’t blame you. But believe me when I say that I’m not going anywhere. I know this is a lot to take in, especially with everything else going on, but I love you. And when you’re ready, I’ll be there. I promise.”He stood up and cautiously walked towards you. You didn’t move as he leaned down to press a light kiss to your hair, you closed your eyes at the feeling. When you opened them again, he was gone. You struggled to take a deep breath before Stiles came running in, pulling you into a tight hug, and just letting you cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N thinks back on her time with Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preface for this chapter: Jennifer does exist, she was just never in a relationship with Derek.

Later on you were lying in your bed. The house had gone quiet hours go, but you couldn’t seem to fall asleep. You pushed off your sheets and quietly made your way down to the kitchen to make yourself a cup of tea. You sat at the counter and thought back to the beginning of your relationship with Derek.

Flashbacks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I said no Y/N,” Derek said making his way into the loft, with you following close behind.

“Derek! There’s a whole pack of alphas, I want to help!” You were beyond frustrated at this point, he just wasn’t listening.

“They’re too strong, and you’re not prepared to take on this kind of fight.”

“Then teach me! Train me to fight, Derek.” He shook his head, moving further away from you. You grabbed his arm, he turned quickly to look at where your hand was causing you to drop it immediately, blushing.

“What if-“ he cut himself off shaking his head

“What if?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest. He gave you a cold stare.

“Fine, tomorrow 7 o’clock.”

“In the morning?! Derek, tomorrow is Saturday!” He shrugged

“If you’re not serious about it-“

“No, fine, fine. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Sourwolf,” you said cutting him off. He raised his eyebrows at the nickname. You could feel yourself blushing before turning to leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You lifted your leg in attempt to kick Derek, but he quickly grabbed your leg and pushed you back causing you to land on the floor in a thud. You groaned and rubbed where your hip hit the floor a little too hard.

“Come on, you can do better than that.” You glared at him, not moving to stand up.

“We’ve been at this for hours Derek, I need a break.”

“Deucalion and his pack won’t stop to give you a break Y/N,” Derek said, sounding more annoyed by the minute.

“What is your problem?”

“My problem?”

“Yeah, your problem,” you said, now annoyed. “I’m trying my best, Derek.” He grunted before extending his hand out. You hesitated before taking it, letting him pull you up. Once standing, you lost your balance and fell into him, your hands landing on his chest, his hands on your waist steading you. You flushed and moved back quickly.

“I’m just worried you’ll get hurt Y/N.” Your face softened, stepping closer to him again.

“Derek, the whole point of you training me was so you don’t have to worry all the time.”

“I’ll always worry about you.” He said it quietly, you almost didn’t hear him. You looked up at him surprised, a soft smile taking over your face, him mirroring it.

“What do we have here,” Peter said walking into the loft smirking. You and Derek jumped apart, you were blushing and you could’ve sworn he was too.

“I’m training her to fight,” Derek said, any hit of emotion now gone from his face. Peter smirked at the two of you, you were looking anywhere but him.

“Right, of course.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I am never taking a detention for you again Stiles, do you hear me? I was only just let out!” You said to your cousin on the phone. He was on the bus heading to the cross country meet with Scott, Boyd, Isaac, and the alpha twins.

“Y/N, I’m sorry, I love you, you never have to do it again. Coach would have killed me if I missed the meet,” Stiles said.

“How’s Scott doing? He didn’t look good this morning,” you asked unlocking your car and sliding your backpack off your shoulders, throwing it into the passenger seat. You leaned on the car

“He’s uh, he’s been better. He says he’s fine, he’s still not looking great.”

“Is it because of…,” you trailed off, not wanting to say Derek’s name aloud. You still couldn’t believe he was gone.

“I think so, how are you doing?”

“What? I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be,” you rushed out in response. You could almost see the eye-roll he was probably giving you.

“Y/N,” he sighed. “I know you had feelings for him, I’m sorry.” You shook your head before remembering he couldn’t see you.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, he’s gone. And it’s not like you and Scott would have approved anyway so.”

“Y/N/N that’s not true, if you were happy that’s all that would’ve mattered,” Stiles said sighing. Your heart broke a little more.

“Ok well, I’m gonna head home, I’ll meet you guys there tomorrow. Be safe, I love you,” you said climbing into the car and closing the door.

“Bye, love you too, be safe driving tomorrow,” he said before hanging up. You took a deep breath, resting your head on the steering wheel. You picked your head back up, starting the car, when something hit your window. You looked over startled to see a bloody handprint, and Derek looking into your car. Your eyes widened in shock.

“Derek!?” You yelled before he collapsed on the floor. You opened your door and rushed to his side, trying to get him awake. You eventually moved him into your car and drove, at his insistence, to the loft. 

“Derek, you need help, you aren’t healing. You need to go to the hospital,” you struggled to say, he leaned on you for support as you walked him over to his bed, laying down.

“I just need to rest, Y/N, I’ll be fine,” Derek said gasping.

“Derek-“

“Wounds from an alpha take longer to heal, I’ll be ok,” Derek cut you off, you still didn’t believe him. His eyes closed and you rushed forward, kneeling down in front of him.

“No, no, no, please open your eyes Derek, please you can’t die. Please don’t die,” you could hear your voice breaking but you didn’t care. He groaned before sitting up, he took your hand in his gently, you sat back on your feet. “Derek, I need to call Scott and the others, they think you’re dead.”

“No, Y/N don’t. If they think I’m dead, so does Deucalion and the other alphas. Until I’m healed, I need to stay here.”

“Ok well how do we heal you faster, do you have bandages somewhere? Maybe if we clean everything, it’ll heal faster,” you said a bit hysterically, moving to get up to go find something. You felt a tug on your hand, and looked at Derek.

“Y/N, I just need time, you should go,” he took a deep breath, looking down at his lap.

“Go?! I’m not going anywhere, are you insane? I can’t leave you like this!”

“Everyone around me, everyone gets hurt,” Derek said, almost whispering the last part.

“I’ve been hurt before, Der.”

“Not like this, Y/N.” You slowly rose back up to your knees. Derek reluctantly looked into your eyes, you looked down at your joined hands before looking back up at him. You slowly leaned forward, and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. You pulled away slightly, nervous for his reaction until he leaned forward capturing your lips in another kiss. This one a lot more passionate, you could feel his hands run from your shoulders down to your waist, holding you tightly. Eventually, you both pulled away breathing heavily.

“Not exacting how I pictured our first kiss,” you said breathlessly. He laughed sounding just as breathless.

“You’ve been thinking about kissing me a lot?” He smirked at you. You rolled your eyes.

“Shut up.” You said before leaning forward to kiss him again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Derek were pulling up to the loft. He put the car in park just as kids in costumes walked up to it. You giggled and climbed out of the car, meeting Derek by the driver’s side. 

“Trick or treat!” Derek was staring down the kids, who looked terrified of him. You bit back a giggle as he reached into the window and pulled candy out for them to take. He gave them each some candy before partially shifting, and growling at them. They ran away screaming, he turned back to you, looking smug.

“You know that was almost cute, until you scared the poor things.” He reached for you, pulling you in close by your waist.

“Only almost cute?” Derek said with a smirk on his face. You giggled, and stood on your tip-toes to kiss him.

“Mhm, they’ll have nightmares Der,” you bit your lip smiling. He leaned down to kiss you again, before stopping as you heard a swishing sound come from all around you. You both froze, as the Oni moved forward to “check” you both.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting on Derek’s couch wrapped up in a blanket. You couldn’t stop the tears running down your face as Derek came back from the kitchen with a mug of tea. He sat down next to you, and pulled you up onto his lap. You buried your face in his neck and let out a sob.

“She’s gone Derek, Allison is gone,” you cried into him as he tightened his hold on you. You heard him sniffle and you looked up to see a tear roll down his cheek. You gently reached up to wipe it away.

“It could’ve been you,” Derek said quietly. Your breath caught in your throat. “It could’ve been you and you never would have known.”

“Known what,” you sniffled, looking up into his eyes. He brought his hand up to cup your face, gently wiping at your cheeks with his thumb.

“How much I love you Y/N.” You let out another sob before throwing your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“I love you too.”  
End of Flashbacks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that had fallen. You stood and put your cup in the sink before making your way back upstairs. You still loved Derek, you weren’t stupid enough to deny that, but you had no way of knowing what would happen, especially with Gerard and his hunters making it their mission to kill every supernatural being in town. You tried to fall asleep, knowing you needed to think about things a little more before making a decision.


	4. Chapter 4

You flopped back on your bed with a groan. It’s been a week since you’ve really talked to Derek, are you’ve seen him at the pack meetings, and you’ve said hello, of course, but you knew he was giving you space.

“You ok?” You jumped hearing his voice from the window. You looked over and saw Derek sitting on the ledge, and your mind flashed back to how he would do that in the beginning of your relationship. Smiling a little, you turned to look back at your ceiling.

“Define ‘ok’” you said making Derek chuckled softly before he moved into your room. “I do have a front door, you know.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” He said sitting at the edge of your bed. You kicked his leg, smiling. “Seriously, Y/N, are you ok?”

“You mean beside the constant state of anxiety because we’re in a literal war with, how did Peter put it that one time? ‘A geriatric psychopath.’ Uh I’m not ok, no.” You heard him sigh, and felt him squeeze your ankle.

“It’s going to be fine Y/N/N, we’re gonna get through it, all of us.”

“There’s no way for you to know that Derek, we’ve never dealt with this before,” you said shifting to look at him.

“I like to think you’ve dealt with worse. Especially in recent months, so why can’t we beat hunters?”

“Because they have guns. With wolfsbane bullets. Remember the last time you got shot with one of those? Stiles and I almost had to cut off your arm!” Derek frowned at you.

“When did you become so pessimistic?”

“When you left and I had to take up the role of Sourwolf.” You shot back, he flinched. You sighed. “I’m sorry that was rude, I’m just stressed.”

“Not like I didn’t deserve it.”

You were silent for a minute before you pat the spot on the bed next to you. He hesitated before laying down on the bed next to you, you could feel your shoulders touching. 

“Braeden went with you.” You could feel Derek stiffen next to you, making your stomach fill with dread. 

“She did.”

“Did um, did anything happen there?” 

“No. I won’t lie to you, I could tell she wanted to, but I wouldn’t do that to you,” Derek said staring at the ceiling. You glanced over at him.

“Why didn’t you ever call?” You asked quietly, hoping he wouldn’t hear you, but of course he would. He turned to look at you surprised.

“I wanted to. I picked up the phone so many times to dial your number, but I guess I didn’t think I deserved to, not after what I did, how I hurt you. Stiles was furious with me that day, kept telling me I couldn’t do this to you, that you deserved more than an explanation from him. I also didn’t think I could handle hearing if you were moving on.” 

“I did deserve more than that, Derek. But I wasn’t, moving on, I mean. Lydia will tell you I didn’t try hard enough, but I didn’t try at all.”

“You dated Theo though.” You snorted and looked at him, confusion evident on his face.

“I went out with Theo once, I don’t think that qualifies as dating. I didn’t even like him. Stiles was really suspicious of him, so it was just a ‘can I get any information out of you’ kind of thing. Which sounds so awful when I say it out-loud, oh my God.” Derek laughed softly next to you.

“So no feelings for him then?” You smirked and turned on your side to look at him, he was already looking at you.

“No feelings for Theo, I do have feelings for someone though.”

“Oh yeah? Do I know the guy?” Derek said turning on his side too. You bit your lip smiling.

“Maybe? He’s a little older than me, he went away for a while, but he finally got his head out of his ass and came home,” you said trying your hardest to keep a serious face. Derek wasn’t even trying to hide his smile.

“Wow, what a jerk, he left you?” You smiled softly.

“He did, the idiot. But I understand why he needed to go, I forgave him a long time ago, I was just hurt.” He raised his hand to gently caress your cheek.

“Do you still love him,” Derek asked, all joking now brushed aside. You looked into his eyes, as yours started to tear up.

“I never stopped.”

You could see tears welling up in his eyes. “Really?” 

“How could I? Derek, I love you so much it scares me. It’s you, it’s always gonna be you. I’ve known that since I’m sixteen and it’s never gonna change.” He surged forward and kissed you hard. You immediately brought your hand up to the side of his face and pulled yourself even closer. 

“I love you,” Derek mumbled against your mouth. You kissed a little while longer before calming down. You were laying in Derek’s arms, he was tracing patterns on your back. You began to giggle.

“What’s so funny?” You could hear the smile in his voice, you propped your chin up on his chest and looked at him, his smile broadening.

“Remember when you guys came back from Mexico, and you were teenage Derek?” Derek groaned and brought a hand up to cover his eyes.

“Please don’t remind me.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over it, ‘I could be your boyfriend, you know.’” You snorted as his cheeks got a little red.

“Y/N, please stop,” he said squeezing his eyes shut as your mind flashed back to that day.

~~~~Flashback~~~~  
To say you were anxious would be an understatement. Every year, you flew back to New York to visit your dad’s side of the family, and of course, when you went this year, Derek went missing. Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia and Kira all went to Mexico to get him back while you sat helpless thousands of miles away. You had just gotten home from the airport, your uncle was at work and you got a text from Scott that he was with Stiles at the station. You drove over to the loft, not finding Derek, and sped over to the sheriff’s station. You walked in the door and saw a teenaged boy sitting on a bench outside your uncle’s office. He looked a little familiar, but you couldn’t place him. He looked almost sad, like a lost puppy. You smiled at him, and he gave you a small one in return. You walked up to the office door before the boy stopped you.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” the boy said eyeing the door warily. You laughed a little.

“Are they getting in trouble?”

“You don’t sound surprised,” he said looking you up and down. You shifted on your feet.

“Not with those two,” you stopped to actually look at the boy. He looked nervous, it made your heart squeeze. “Hey, you ok?” He looked up at you and nodded, but didn’t say anything. You felt uncomfortable under his stare, he must have sensed this because he shook himself out of the stupor he was in.

“Sorry, you’re just so beautiful you made me forget my pick-up line.” You laughed in surprise, you could feel your face heating up.

“Uh, thanks,” you said huffing out a laugh.

“Do you come here often?”

“To the Sheriff’s station?” You laughed, and watched him physically cringe. “Sometimes, my uncle is the sheriff, that’s my cousin and our best friend he’s yelling at in there.” The boy smiled at you and nodded.

“So best friend, not boyfriend.” Now it was your turn to cringe.

“Scott? God no, he’s not my boyfriend.” The boy smirked at you.

“I could be your boyfriend, you know.” You gaped at his forwardness.

“Oh um well, huh I uh actually have a boyfriend, I came here looking for him actually,” the boy looked a little disappointed.

“What’s his name, maybe I’ve seen him.” You eyed him warily.

“Uh Derek. Derek Hale-“ You were cut off by Stiles yelling your name through the office door. You looked to him startled before shooting the boy a small smile and walking into the office, completely unaware of the clear shock visible on the boy’s face.

“Where’s Derek?” You said closing the door behind you.

“You didn’t tell her?!” Noah yelled at Scott and Stiles, who shrunk where they stood.

“Tell me what?! Scott you said you got him back, where is he?”

“W-We did get him back Y/N, he’s just not the same?” Scott said to you, avoiding your eyes. Your heart dropped to your stomach.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? He’s not the same, what’s wrong with him?!” You looked at the three men in front of you, but they were looking out the office window. You turned to look yourself, and only saw the boy sitting on the bench. You turned back to them confused. Stiles looked sheepish where he stood. Your face dropped, eyes widening as you spun back around to look at the boy again, who was now looking into the office.

“Are you kidding me?!” You yelled, turning back to them.  
~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

You looked at him again, suddenly becoming serious. You brought your hand up to his cheek, your thumb gently rubbing at his stubble.

“What’s wrong?”

“I watched you lose all your power, become a human, and then Stiles told me you died.” He closed his eyes, sighing.

“I had to, to fully shift, I had to die.” Tears pricked at your eyes. “Y/N, I’m fine, I’m ok now, you don’t have anything to worry about,” Derek said gently leaning forward to kiss your forehead.

“Please don’t leave me,” your voice was so small it made Derek’s heart break.

“I’ll never leave you again, I promise Y/N.”

A smile etched its way onto your face, small, but there. You cuddled into Derek’s chest, taking a deep breath. He wrapped his arms around you tightly. Your bedroom door flew open, revealing an out of breath Stiles. He stopped short when he saw you.

“Huh, I didn’t peg Derek as a cuddler,” Stiles said while going to sit in your desk chair. You disentangled yourself from Derek, as he let out a low growl, and looked over at your cousin.

“Can I help you with something Stiles?”

Stiles smiled at you. “I was just coming up here to say dad brought home dinner, Derek you’re welcome to join us, in fact, I’ll let dad know you’re here!” Stiles stood up and rushed out of the room before you could get a word out.

“Well I guess you’re staying for dinner then,” you laughed sitting up more on the bed. Derek sat up as well, stretching a bit.

“I was gonna get Chinese anyway.”

“Chinese food! Oh yes, come on I’ve been craving egg rolls all week.” Derek laughed as you shot up from your bed making your way to the door.

“Y/N, wait!” You turned around and were met with Derek’s arms wrapping around your waist. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips.

“I love you.” You smiled and brought your hand up to caress his cheek.

“I love you too Der, now come on.” You took his hand in yours and lead him down to the kitchen to have dinner.

You didn’t know what would happen with Gerard, Monroe, and the hunters, but now that Derek was back at your side with the promise of never leaving again, you knew nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! This was my first ever work, please let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
